ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 8
Text Chapter 8 – Music Eirn: The excliting conclusion to the fight in the previous chapter! :O Also, again thanks to all who have red this far - may the Lord bless you and the Lord keep you until the tim comes you passeth unto his relm. Also, Jenny says hi! xD ooo "Fight the good fight." 6:12, Timothy 1 ooo I screamed loudly as Jomes crashed into me. I fliaded my arms around, and his teef came out and RIPED INTO MY ARM THOUGH MY WHITE SWEETER!!111 I scrome and failed my legs about and somhow hit him in the groin and he got off. Da girls dragged me away as best they vould, and everyone else was screaming and running arond withe room! Jomes rawred at me and I could see da Blodlost in his eyes and it was scarry! I got up to may feet and Jasper protected me as Iminant and Edsare came onto Jams! Emmertt smacked the fukca into the ground and Edward jumped on top of him and started beating him pu! Edward looked so sexi as he pounded into Jawms. I was cring because I was sad that Edward would be hurt. JAMES KICKE DEDWAD OFF!!!!111 :O :O :O :O! THERE WERE FLYIG EVERYWHERE!!!!111 Da tables got nocked over as they flew about the room, and everyone was strill screaming who had staied. Alice and Rodemary escorted me to the doors. “What are they going to do to him?” I asked alice. “They are going to burn him if they kick his ass!” Jasser told me. I knew they would do that too kill him. So he wouldn’t try to ate me again. Jenny took me outside and we sat on a table outside. I was nervous not only because of Edward but because I was still kind of beleding from Jame's bite, and they were Vampires. But then Edward came over to me and haggled me. “It’s okay he is gone now. Ement is going to take care of the body. Why don’t you come back to my place?” Ok i said and went with Edward to his house. The parents were out hunting for dear (Edward tol me that's how they eat, they don't eat people which makes me happy) and went to the lounge. The girls went somewhere and so did Jsaper - we were alone. I was still a bit sad but Edward hugged me and i felt better. "Why did that happen? Who was that Edward?" I asked unhappy but in his arms. "That was James. He is a problem vamtpie from another clan. He still ates people. But now he is dead and he'll nether bother you again. But now listen, there is something I want to show you." He walked over to the radio and turned off Relient K, then walked sexah to the piano. I was excited as he sat down at his piano and started to play a song. As he played it became clear Edward was such a good penist. It was B Minor but i couldn't recognise the song. It soundsed nice and organy like Catherdrals sometimes have playing. It was so beautiful that i cryed again, but in a good way. As he played to me and i smiled happy and forgot what had happend earlier. The window smashed open and OH NO IT WAS JHAMS AGAIN!! ;'o (Erin - HE RUINS EVERYTHING FOR JOAN@!) "ARGH!" I creamed and ran behind Edward who stood up from his piano and started to fight James again. "I thought Emmlet burnt him!!1” I sad sadly as Edward threw him back out the window and leppet after him. I ran out too to watch as Edward bashed James again. His fists smashed into and already broken faice. Then out of no where came Em (Erin - Ok I'm shortening it to Em because I have troulve with his name - I do this for you, kind reeders!) and Rose and Alice and Rose. They grabed james and kniocked him the fuck out. >:3 ‘He will stay dead this time.’ Edward told me as he ran over to me and swept me into his arms. "He wont hurt you agsin." I nodded and kissed him and he kissed me back and he took me inside again anfd to his room. He put me on his bed and layed me down. And sat next to me, he stroked my hair as he hummed to me. I was still upset by all the fighting but he made me feel better. I went to sleep next to Edward. Edward told me he would question Em how James could stillbe alive in the morning. When I woke up it was dark and I realised I was back in my own house. Edward was sitting nexct to me smelling at me. I sqat up in bed. ‘Did you bring me hear?’ ‘Yes I did” ‘you’re so sweet’ I told him and coddled him playfully. ‘so are you.’ He told me and laid next to me. I looked at how sexi his hair was and how sexi his eyes where. He wasn't wereing a shirt. I flicked his nose softly playfuly and he liked my finger and protented to nibble it. I giggled and he did too. Then I feel asleep again. As I slept I had a Nighthorse about james. He had come back alive and he was shooting at me with a gun and telling me he would eat me agter. I was running but i couldn’t run and then he jumped on me and i went black. Wenty I woke up the next morning he was gone, but his scent lingered in my nostrals. oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Thanks agan for reeding. Anyway, I'm thinking of having a competition! I want a nother character in my story, so give me a basic description and yeah you'll b in soon. Cya next time! xoxoxooxoxoxoxox Characters *Joan *James *Rosalie *Alice *Jasper *Edward *Emmett *Carlisle (mentioned) *MC (mentioned) Notes *Why Joan doesn't need any treatment for being bitten by James, or turns into a vampire, is never explained. Chapter 8